CJ
Cloudy Jay (better known as "CJ") is a recurring character in Regular Show. CJ is currently Mordecai (Regular Show)'s girlfriend, and made her debut in the episode "Yes Dude Yes". She is voiced by Linda Cardellini. Appearance CJ is a cloud-humanoid with white skin and a cloud-like face with hair that looks as if it's tied in a pony-tail. She wears a scarlet-striped tank top (goofed light orange while playing Laser Tag), brown shorts, and small black-gray boots. In "New Year's Kiss", she is tinted pink, though this may have been caused by the lighting at the masquerade ball. Personality CJ has a kind and cool personality, being an individual who enjoys a lot of the same things that Mordecai does, including video games, rock bands, and generally goofing off, though she deeply cares for her friends. In the episode "Maxin' and Relaxin", she also reveals that she is a funny person,a habit similar to Mordecai and Rigby and also smart. The Phone Guardians call her witty and independent. This doesn't mean she won't tease or make fun of others, although it is usually good-spirited. Befitting her cloud-like nature, C.J.'s appearace mimics her emotional state: when she is happy, she is a white cloud; when she is angry or upset, she becomes a rain cloud. If pushed too far, C.J. will morph into a mass array of thunder storms with rain and damaging winds. She has a hard time controlling her negative emotions to the point where she can become violent when angry and moody when upset. Her emotions are clearly visible based on her cloud color. Relationships Love Interests Mordecai Mordecai is currently CJ's boyfriend. CJ is introduced in "Yes Dude Yes" as one of the dates Mordecai is set up with by the "Couple Corral".But when she introduces to Mordecai, who is depressed as he believes that Margaret is engaged, is clearly not interested in any of his dates. CJ, realizing this, says she still wants to hang out, but just as friends.She also mentions that she could just quit work and play video games Her friendship eventually cheers Mordecai up and the two end up having fun together. CJ soon begins to have a romantic interest in Mordecai and misinterprets his invite to the movies as him returning those feelings. When Mordecai learns that Margaret is not engaged, he almost immediately forgets about CJ. CJ later catches him trying to give the movie tickets to another girl, causing her to erupt into a deadly storm. Mordecai is able to calm her down by explaining that he only thought of them as friends; she is still very hurt and refuses to think that she can be friends with Mordecai. After Margaret leaves to go to college, CJ and Mordecai meet again at the New Year's Eve party in "New Year's Kiss". Rigby accidentally pushes Mordecai into CJ, though because it was a masquerade party they don't recognize each other. After a friendly conversation, CJ, envious of the other kissing couples, takes advantage of the remaining minute of midnight to kiss Mordecai, who quickly accepts her kiss. After they take off their masks, CJ is shocked to see that she was kissing Mordecai and, while Mordecai is distracted by Rigby, she flees the party. There is some ambiguity as to whether Rigby, who was under instructions from his future self to prevent Mordecai from kissing the wrong girl, successfully saved Mordecai from an unhappy future by ruining his "real" date with Tracy Hashtag, or if he created this future by reintroducing Mordecai and CJ, leading to a potentially doomed relationship. The following episode, "Dodge This", continues the story just days after the kiss when CJ and Mordecai play against each other in a dodge ball tournament. This leads to awkwardness between them in the final round of the tournament and they are forced to address their issues before the Intergalactic Dodge ball Council. They attempt to fix things by admitting they were afraid the other was upset. CJ and Mordecai agree to be friends again. When they are sent back to the game, CJ takes the opportunity to win the tournament by hitting Mordecai with the ball.She briefly appeared in Mordecai's hallucinations in "Survival Skills", where he imagines her and Margaret. In "Portable Toilet", CJ has lunch with Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen. She accidentally gets Mordecai and Rigby into serious trouble after daring Mordecai to eat a sandwich in a portable toilet. The door gets stuck and the toilet is sent to be destroyed at a military target range. CJ and Eileen leap into another toilet being hauled away and manage to save the guys. They then watch the missiles demolish the portable toilets. Mordecai then notes that CJ is "pretty cool." CJ also mentioned to Eileen that things have "finally stopped being weird" with Mordecai. In "Video 101", CJ is shown helping Eileen with her music video. On the side, she finds time to make wise/teasing remarks to Mordecai; "burning" him, as Rigby states, twice in that episode. In "I Like You Hi", Mordecai begins to realize that he has romantic feelings for CJ, but that he is also still hopeful that Margaret will return. While watching X-Extreme Barista, Mordecai's phone accidentally auto-corrects "I like Yuji" to "I like you hi". CJ replies almost sarcastically "I like you too. Hi", much to Mordecai's embarrassment. Thanks to the Phone Guardians, Mordecai is finally able to ask CJ out on a date, to which she replies with a "wink" face and a confirmation, leaving Mordecai relieved. In "Play Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a date, but instead they get stuck babysitting Thomas (Death's son). Thomas insists that they take him to the playground; Mordecai is miserable but CJ insists that they can still have fun together. Thomas, unhappy about the park playground, throws a tantrum and causes a small earthquake. He demands to go to the underworld playground instead and that he will show them the way. Despite Thomas' attempts to ruin their date, the two manage to share their first (intentional) kiss. Even though Mordecai still doesn't consider CJ as his girlfriend (because he hasn't officially asked her and they just started dating), one could tell that they are quickly connecting. It is also proven that CJ is adapting fast to the 'irregular' things that happen when she is with Mordecai. In "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that Mordecai and CJ were going to a laser light show together, hinting that their relationship is growing and connecting. Rigby even teases him the next day, saying: "Did you put your arm around CJ?" In "Real Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a romantic date. However, they both run into a problem. They both want to give each-other surprise gifts, without Mordecai wanting CJ knowing, visa versa. Rigby and Eileen team up, after finding out that Mordecai and CJ are planning to surprise each other. Together, Eileen and Rigby set up a table with candles, along with the two gifts. After finding the table in surprise, they both are heart-warmed. However, Matchmaker McIntyre begins to ruin their plans. He shoots a "match-breaker" gun at CJ, and to CJ and his surprise, Mordecai pushes her out of the way causing him to fall off the broken deck. CJ angrily turns into a massive storm-cloud, striking McIntyre's hot-air balloon with lightning, thus causing a fire; exploding the submarine he was in. Shortly after, CJ finds Mordecai unconscious on the ground, moaning and sobbing in pain, thinking he died. Surprisingly, Mordecai awakens to CJ's delight, and he gives her his gift; a charm bracelet with the very first activities they did together. After a short romantic conversation, they share a kiss while the sun rises officially making them a real couple. In "Maxin' and Relaxin'", CJ meets and is well-liked by Mordecai's mom and dad, though he is initially apprehensive about her encountering his embarrassing mom and seeing home movies of his awkward youth. He is eventually convinced by his past selves that a cool lady like CJ can handle this, and that she would not be cool with someone who was a jerk to his mom. She eventually enjoys the home movies with him, and accepts several mixtapes he made in high school. In "Daddy Issues", Mordecai (along with Eileen and Rigby) persuades CJ to take on mini golf after she has giving up the sport over an incident with her father. However, when she participates in the Putterpalooza, she spots her father handing out autographs. When they converse, she could see that he is as egotistical and cocky as before and Mordecai, being the supportive boyfriend that he is, defends her and tell her father that the trash talk that he is giving her is "not cool". However, her father shuts him down when he called him a "sensitive guy" and that the only trophy he probably won was for crying. This enrages CJ so she signs the registration form and says that she would put her father in his place. During the game, you see Mordecai supporting her all the way; even when they hit the sudden death round. He happened to hear her scream and without hesitation he goes to save her from the monstrous gophers that were attacking her and her father; helping her win the Putterpalooza. In "Lift With Your Back", there is a small part in the beginning of the episode where she hangs out with Mordecai, goes to the movies, and has Mordecai move her couch; all of this being a way to spend some time with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, this was at the expense of him sneaking out of work; leaving Rigby to cover for him. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Eileen invites Mordecai and Rigby to her Sweater Party. She also mentions that Margaret would be coming for it; making Mordecai fearful of doing something he would regret. At the party, Mordecai tries his best to prevent CJ from seeing Margaret. But when Margaret sees both of them at the Soda Table, she is not surprised in seeing Mordecai hanging out with CJ nor was CJ surprised to see Margaret. When Margaret leaves, CJ is concerned whether Mordecai still has feelings for Margaret still. Mordecai replies that he likes CJ more than Margaret. Then they kiss and the duo parties with rest of the Park employees's dates. After they party for a while, CJ goes to the restroom and the others kiss their respective dates. Seeing this, Mordecai goes to find CJ, but encounters Margaret instead; who then asks if he had problem with her. Mordecai still being nervous around her, accidentally causes a series of events to occur that act like a dominoes effect which eventually causes Eileen's Mistletoe Disco Ball to fall into a bowl of punch. This damages the disco ball and it creates hundreds of holograms of Margaret who asks him the same question. He then tells her that things had been rough ever since she dumped him, but when he started dating CJ, he feels a lot happier now. Margaret then tells him that she didn't think that he was going to wait for her anyways and that she was glad things turned out good for him and that he deserved to be happy. After that, she takes out the batteries in the disco ball and they share a hug ,but in the middle of remembering the good times they had with each other, they wind up kissing each other. When they realizes this, it was too late because CJ had already saw what happen with Mordecai and Margaret. Heartbroken over what she had just witnessed, she runs out of Eileen's house and drives away before Mordecai could caught her. In Sad Sax, Mordecai tries to get CJ to forgive him but with listening to Sad Sax Guy horrible advices, they backfire and CJ would walk away in disgust and she hit Mordecai in the head with a sign when he faked his death from getting hit by a bus. Then she sees Mordecai put up some lights on a soon-to-be demolished house telling how sorry he is and want to talk and CJ was impressive by this. CJ then visits Mordecai in the hospital when he got beat up by the construction workers and Mordecai honestly tells her that he used to like Margaret, but is now over her after the events of "Steak Me Amadeus" and are now just friends. CJ accepts his apology, a mistletoe is placed on the metal hospital rod and they kiss on the lips, rekindling their relationship. Friends Eileen CJ and Eileen appear to become good friends in "Portable Toilet," when they have lunch together and team up to save Mordecai and Rigby from being destroyed in a portable toilet at a military shooting range. Eileen is even able to stop CJ from turning into a storm cloud when she starts to get upset about what's happened to Mordecai and Rigby. At the end of the episode, they have fun using the military satellite to blow up portable toilets together. Also, in "Video 101" CJ, along with Mordecai and Rigby, help Eileen out with making a music video for her class. While Mordecai and Rigby slowly try and take over the whole project, CJ reminds Eileen that since this is her video, she should make it the way she wants to. This shows a little bit of support on her part, which is essential in a friendship. CJ also called Eileen, to make sure that the guys aren't getting in her way. CJ also notably brings coffee to Eileen's house on the morning that the project is due. In "Real Date", Eileen and CJ plan to surprise Mordecai with a cake. However, things do not go as planned, so after bumping into each other, Eileen and Rigby both help Mordecai and CJ. They set up a table, along with the two gifts Mordecai and CJ were going to give each other. Thus revealing that she supports CJ's decision to be with Mordecai, and she will do anything to help her best friend. Towards the end of the episode "Sad Sax", CJ has Eileen and Rigby over her house to watch a movie and eat pizza. Just from this small scene, you could see that Eileen, despite still having a friendship with Margaret, has no problem hanging out with CJ. This shows that even though there was some tension going on with CJ when it comes to Margaret and Mordecai, she still sees it fit to not to choose one friendship over the other. However in the episode "I See Turtles", this issue is brought to CJ's attention when she overhears a conversation while they are on the beach. It was Eileen telling Rigby of how she wished that Margaret could be there to enjoy the sea turtles hatching with them. Since Margaret is Eileen's friend too, Eileen feels bad that she has to exclude Margaret when they hang out because CJ doesn't appreciate the kiss Margaret had with Mordecai. So after CJ hears that Eileen just wants them to be friends, she feels bad that Eileen is sad over this and decides to talk to Mordecai about this dilemma. Even though he states his opinion about it and sides with Eileen, their discussion doesn't get resolved because Mordecai spots the Youth Topia people doing something odd. Once they figure out that Youth Topia is using turtles to make themselves young, they are trapped in a cop car. After a few failed ideas of escape, CJ thinks of Eileen and how the turtles were so important to her, so she drops her resentment for Margaret and ends up calling her for help which turns out to be a successful plan that end with liberated turtles and a happy Eileen. Margaret The first time CJ interacts with Margaret is in the episode "Yes Dude Yes". This is after Mordecai and CJ become good friends after Mordecai believes Margaret is engaged. Both women are angry when they find out that Mordecai accidentally invited them both to the same movie. The next time we see them is in "Survival Skills"; in Mordecai's imagination. CJ officially meets Margaret in "Merry Christmas Mordecai", while at Eileen's sweater party. They both are polite and respectful towards each other until Mordecai reminds CJ and Margaret of their rocky past; causing everyone to go quiet. Later, when CJ is in the bathroom, Margaret tells Mordecai that she didn't expect him to wait for her and that she is happy for him. However, Mordecai and Margaret accidentally kiss in front of CJ after reminiscing about the past. This leaves CJ heartbroken, causing her to flee the scene. In "Sad Sax", one of S.S.G. suggestions for Mordecai to win back CJ was to have Margaret to talk to CJ and straighten everything out. However, this plan goes awry when CJ sees Mordecai hug Margaret in the park (after Margaret apologized to Mordecai for all the trouble she caused). This results in CJ driving off in disgust. Even though CJ forgives Mordecai in the end, she still holds resentment towards Margaret until the episode "I See Turtles". It takes CJ and Mordecai being trapped in a cop car by a couple of Youth Topia members to make CJ put her resentment aside and contact Margaret so she could help save the turtles Eileen cares so much about. When Margaret is notified of the issue at hand, Margaret immediately arrives to the beach in her father's helicopter, and reports the sea turtle abusers. Once the whole incident is taken care of, CJ tells Eileen that she called Margaret for help. This causes Eileen to be filled with joy because it looks like CJ has cut the rift she had with Margaret. So to show how happy she was, Eileen forces them all to share an awkward group hug. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", Family Carl Putter (Father) In "Daddy Issues", CJ's father is revealed to be Carl Putter, a cloud-person like her who is a champion miniature golfer. CJ's full name is not "CJ Putter," however, as she explains that "Putter" is a stage name her father uses. Carl trained CJ to be great at miniature golf, but his highly competitive nature and constant teasing ruined her love of the sport. CJ goes up against him one-on-one in a miniature golf championship and finally beats him, earning his respect and overcoming her sense of inferiority. Abilities CJ has the ability to turn into bad weather when she gets triggered angry or upset. She is shown to be able to make twisters, lightning, rain, and gale force winds when she is in this state. If she is just upset, she turns a dark brown-red color, a trait that is very similar to Benson. Trivia * Since she went to Motor-Cross when she was younger, she knows how to ride a motorcycle and has a motorcycle license, as shown in "Play Date." * She's part of a female dodgeball team called the Thunder Girls, as seen in "Dodge This." * She seems to have exemplary baking skills, as shown in the episode Take the Cake, where she helps the guys and Eileen bake a huge cake for Mr. Maellard's birthday. * It was shown in I Like You Hi and Sad Sax that she lives in an house, with the address/number 206. * She owns a car, but she rarely uses it and apparently instead prefers to exercise by walking or riding a bike as seen in "Video 101" and "I Like You Hi". In "Lift With Your Back" she is seen driving a car for the first time, a black car. But since her horn was still broken, it must have been in the shop for repairs or not in great condition, which could possibly explain why she was using a bike for transportation earlier (when she was not riding in Eileen's car or walking). However in later episodes in Season 6, she is seen driving a white 1983 Volvo 242. * In the episode "Tent Trouble," it is revealed that CJ enjoys going camping. She even bought a two- hundred dollar tent just for the trip. * CJ has used her storm-cloud ability three times in the series, during Yes Dude Yes, Real Date and♙1000th Chopper Flight Party. Another instance of this occurred briefly in Merry Christmas Mordecai. CJ did not cause any harm to the characters, however she turned a dark gray the sound of thunder could be heard when she saw Mordecai kissing Margaret. * Similar to Starla, CJ started off as a female antagonist, but would later become a protagonist in the show. * It is mentioned in "Maxin' and Relaxin'" that CJ used to be in color guard (which is basically the people who twirl the flags in a marching band). * In the episode "Daddy Issues", CJ reveals that she has some serious skills playing mini golf. * Similar to Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson, she had a former riff with a family member. * CJ isn't very good at using power tools, as seen in the episode "Eileen Flat Screen" when she tries to drill a hole in the wall and only manages to ruin the surface of it. * As stated by Eileen in the episode "Terror Tales of the Park IV," the boots that CJ wears are weather-resistant. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Good Characters Category:Allies with some good users Category:Non Humans Category:Non-Baby Show Characters